A New Life
by kyekye
Summary: Every one has died killed by Naraku Kagome in her grief kill him in return now makeing a wish on the shikon She finds out none of it was supposed to happen and that fates son screwed her over so as to make it up to her Fate gives Kagome another chance
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW**

Kyekye- hi all I know it's been a long time since I up dated or up loaded any new stories but I have a very good reason for it. AS many of you may or may not have read I was in a car accident not too long ago. Hit and run though at the time it was reported that I had no major injuries they were wrong apparently one of my ribs which were broken punctured my Lung after the Doctors pushed it back into my body from where it was sticking out we found out about my lung when I was trying to eat something solid for the first time and started to cough up blood I was rushed to the emergency room moments later

I was so scared I thought I was going to DIE but I didn't so I'm all good now I'm still a bit sore and I have a harder time breathing but they said that should pass eventually any who here is my newest story enjoy

Red. Everything was red. The field to the variety of body parts that all lay there sickly, crusted from blood. There was a battle among the demons but that didn't mean that humans alike weren't involved in stopping this mad massacre. The battle had only taken hours but by the vast amount of blood and dead corpses, you would have thought that it had taken days maybe even weeks. The plant life that was growing in the area was either bathed in blood or uprooted because of the battle.

A finger twitched as nerves finally returns to her. Blue eyes fluttered open as the events of the battle came all too harshly back to her. She was a beautiful 17 year old teenager who had seen life at its cruelest. Tears mixed with the small drops of rain streaked down her face washing away the crimson blood.

'Why? Why couldn't I have died along with them? They weren't supposed to die! They never did anything to deserve to die! They were supposed to live long lives and be happy... They weren't supposed to leave me! What kind of friends are they! They left me all alone...'

The roaring thunder over head reflected on the broken girl's inner turmoil. Large drops of rain pelted down on her face mixing with her tears and the blood of her companions. The blood that once caked her face washed away to reveal a milky white complexion.

'Alone...' She closed her eyes in attempt to get away from all her memories, from her failures, from reality.' I deserve to be alone... if I hadn't walked into their lives, they would have been happy... none of this would have happened... They wouldn't have died... They wouldn't have died...'

The young woman cover from head to toe in the sea of red blood, slowly and wobbly stood up. The crimson mixture of blood and rain streamed down her side, slowly washing away the grime and guts. Her knees were weak from the previous battle for life. Sobs raked her small, fragile body but she didn't stop as she kept her pace to her destination. The cuts and bruises that marred her once porcelain skin, were forgotten as she limped to area her friends had fallen.

Kilala, the brave fire cat, had fought bravely alongside her master. Even to the very end when it was clear that she was tired and drained, she fought on to protect the very ones she loved. She had died bravely and horribly. Her once cream colored fur was lost in the red blood. She had died protecting Sango from one of Kagura's wind attacks the dance of blades. Kilala had bravely taken the blow but it had left her dissipated and scattered everywhere the attack caused her body to explode covering every one in her blood and fur. All that left for a reminder was the odd patch of fur and the neko's blood.

Sango had been so brave when she faced this demon army knowing that she may die in the end. She made it so far but hadn't had enough energy to survive the attack from Naraku. Her favored weapon, Hiraikotsu was lodged into her stomach. _Sango had thrown the weapon in attempt to kill Naraku when she heard the grueling roar from Kilala and then Kohaku had attacked her from behind with his chain. She had whipped around to confront him and hadn't seen Hiraikotsu rebound back to her with twice the speed. Sango spun around only to have Hiraikotsu cut Kohaku almost completely in half and then lodged itself in her midsection breaking her spine._

'Her eyes... her once beautiful live and emotional eyes...' Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she recalled her sister's death. 'Sango had coughed up so much blood. Screaming... oh how I remember the screams coming from Miroku when he saw the brave warrior being struck down by her own weapon.'

'Miroku...'

_He had been so worried about Sango that he didn't notice the demon cut his right arm off. He was in such shock that he didn't even flinch at the pain._

'Oh how I wish they never had to go through that.'

_When he had reached Sango's form, six of Naraku's tentacles ripped through the air and pierced Miroku's torn body. One tentacle pierced each shoulder, one each through his legs, one through his stomach and the final death blow was the last bloody tentacle that was wrapped around his beating heart and then finally crushing it._

'Blood... there was so much blood...'

"Inuyasha-onii-san..."

_He had died in attempt to save Kikyo, his mate. Kikyo had joined in the battle sometime in the middle. She had shot her arrows taking tens of demons at a time. But further in the battle... somewhere when they were down to Naraku only, Kikyo had run out of arrows. Her only means of protection had been her bow if she channeled her miko powers into it for short range or her hanyou mate, Inuyasha._

_Just when Kagome and Inuyasha were ready to give the final blow, a shrill shriek filled the battle field as tentacles were hovering over the frightened miko. Time seemed to have slowed down as panic flashed through the amber colored eyes. Without another thought, Inuyasha dashed in front of the miko in attempt to block her from the attack._

'They had died together... in each other's arms.' Kagome closed her tears streaked eyes in attempt to block the horrid images.

_The multiple tentacles pierce both of their bodies and flung their corpses apart._

Their remains scattered in the now quiet battlefield.

_Kagome turned away from the gruesome sight to the sadistic bastard laughing at all his fallen enemies he had personally killed. Her heart tightened as she hoped this was just a horrible nightmare, that when she woke up her friends would be there safe and trying to comfort her. But as her heart felt as if it was ready to rip out, she knew this had to be real. _

_Her tearful stormy blue eyes filled with rage as she dashed forward with immense speed and raised her double katana filled with her purifying powers. It swept down in a perfect arc and had purified her victim from the chest down._

_Naraku hadn't accounted for her to recover so quickly and was caught off guard, but was quickly replaced by a malicious smirk that was plastered on his face._

S_o our little miko wants to play now. Why don't we add another player to our fun game? Hmm?" Tentacles had sprouted in place of his legs and arms and stretched out into the surrounding forest._

_"What are you playing at, Naraku? You've already killed everyone dear to me." The lone figure in a navy blue fighting kimono grabbed her bow from her back and notched two arrows with the speed of an expert and was ready to shoot at any given moment._

_"Kuku kuku... Aren't you forgetting someone? Someone that would forever haunt your memories..." When Naraku trailed off, she knew exactly who he was referring to..._

_Shippo. _

_Screams of terror filled the forest and were only getting louder when the tentacles were retracting. Kagome's clutch on her bow tightened when she saw the terrified form of her son in the hands of her enemy._

_"Let my son go. He had nothing to do with this. Your fight is with me." The tips of both arrows glowed an eerie blue as she poured a large amount of her purification powers into it._

_"Kukuku... quite the contrary, anything having to do with you has to do with this outcome."_

_"Okaa-san! Okaa-san help me!" loud screams were coming from the small kitsune. As he looked upon his soon to be killer in fear_

"_Naraku, I told you to unhand my kit!" Kagome let the arrows soar hoping one will hit the tentacle that held her kit while the other hit Naraku's heart._

_"NO! You will not kill me! You'll regret this!" with the last of his strength he squeezed the little kit in his tentacles until he felt the fragile bones crush and the blood pool on his limb. _

_"Kuh Kuh. You've just signed you're kit's death. You have not won when I took away the very things you had lived to protect." There was a final flare in energy as he was purified into ashes. "AHHH!"_

_Kagome fell to her knees and watched the prone body of her kit limp in the arms of her enemy. His emerald eyes had held immense pain and had glistened over in death his tears that had fallen out of his eyes were not the clear salty tears that every one cries his tears were made up of his own blood caused by his broken blood vessels. _

_'He killed him. He killed my Shippo... He killed my innocent Shippo!' _

_The small, demented body fell in a heap. Blood spew from his mouth at the sheer pressure and his heart had been crushed from the inside._

That was when she had blackened out from the battle's toll over her body.

Kagome walked past the demented form of her kit. Looking at him would give any sane person tears or make them feel sick. His rib cage was crushed, dislocated and sticking out of his skin in an odd position. Hell, all his bones that weren't crushed to little bits were sticking out in odd directions.

Pushing aside the demon parts and ashes, Kagome finally came to contact of the jewel that was calling out to her very soul. Upon the slightest brush of her fingertips, the jewel turned from a purple almost black colored jewel to a clear white pink one. And with a little more energy she merged the two pieces she had together.

A fresh wave of tears streaked her face as she finally accomplished what their goal was all alone. Suddenly, an unexpected pulse of a great amount of energy was coming from the little jewel that she possessed causing her to gasp. The faint glow from the jewel pulsed in sync with the energy. The light expanded covering up the bewildered miko and as well as the energy becoming stronger causing Kagome to shield her eyes.

"Kagome" A soft voice calls out Kagome opens her eyes to find herself in a field of flowers paying no attention to the flowers Kagome searches out for the one who called her "Kagome" Kagome looks behind her to see a beautiful woman with black hair darker than her own she had warm brown eyes and 3 gems imbedded into her forehead she also wore and old style miko robes and armor with a sword strapped to her waist

"Midoriko?"

"Yes Kagome it's me"

"What am I doing here?"

Midoriko scratches her head nervously and looks slightly off to the side "Well I don't know exactly how I'm supposed to tell you this without you biting my head off"

Kagome looks down to her feet "No matter what you can say nothing can be worse than how I'm felling right now"

Midoriko looks down at the depressed girl with sad eyes "I'm sorry to inform you of this but it can and it is"

Kagome looks up "How so"

"What if I was to tell you that none of this was supposed to happen and that one of the Kami's sons did all of this to you" Midoriko says taking a few steps away from what she has the felling is coming

Kagome blinks her eyes wide giving her the appearance of a deer caught in the headlights of a moving car before a look of rage crosses her features "WHAT?!"

"Yep the Kami everyone knows as fate has a son who did all of this luckily Fate stopped him before you were killed"

"LUCKY? YOU CALL WATCHING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FRIENDS INCLUDEING MY SON DIEING IN FRONT OF ME LUCKY?!"

Midoriko backs away fearful of the smaller younger woman "Calm down Kagome please let me explain"

Kagome glares and sits down "Ok explain"

"One part of all this was supposed to happen you were supposed to be born with the shikon inside of your body but you were not supposed to fall in the well and meet everyone"

"So is that when Fate's son started interfering in my life?" Kagome asks

"No actually he started off with that bandit onigumo he drove the man insane but back to the point Inuyasha and Kikyo were supposed to be together from the beginning Naraku was never supposed to be born Shippo was supposed to be with his father until he was old enough to go out of his own the thunder brothers were supposed to go home to their sister that day and give up their evil tirade Sango and Miroku were supposed to meet at a village to rid it of a demon fall in love and have many, many did I mention MANY kids much to the joy of the monk and Kilala was going to find herself a mate and have many kittens one in which you would have found later on in life"

The frown deepens on Kagome's face "So he messed all that up for everybody just for kicks!!" she growls as best she could at that point any way

"Pretty much" Midoriko says with a shrug

Kagome calms down felling that there is more to the story "So what about me?"

"Oh yours isn't so happy actually I'm slightly happy you didn't have to go through it you were supposed to discover your power on your 15 birthday when your newest teacher walked into your class room turned out to be a demon and tried to attack you, you were supposed to wound him and he would have gotten away and attacked your family killing them all causing you to go into a depressed state killing all who crossed your path in the end you would have ended up like me fighting a million demons and sealing yourself into a stone for ever wanted by demons and humans alike but because you never showed up the demon left after two days and all of that was avoided"

Kagome sits there in mild shock "So my life was going to be fucked up either way?"

Midoriko nods her head "Yes but there are some people here who want to talk to you will you be alright to listen?"

"Not like I have anything better to do" Kagome says looking out into the endless field of flowers

"OK come on out you two"

out of thin air two figures appear in front of Kagome the first was a woman with flowing blond hair and green eyes she had a beautiful complexion that made many crave her skin she had a body like a goddess which would make since because she was one "Hello Kagome I am Fate and this is my son Max we are terribly sorry about all of this"

"I'm not because whether or not your son interfered my life was going to be fucked up any way and your son had nothing to do with that now did he?" Kagome asks looking Fate in the eyes rage hidden under the surface

Fate looks away guilty "Yes I'm afraid"

Kagome turns her gaze to Max his hair was a short teal green color that just barely touched the tips of his ears he had his mothers eyes and a body that was getting their but not yet god like he was shifting from foot to foot nervously "And you max... You ruined a lot of people's lives Killed all of them you even killed a child that had no connections to anything that was happening in one of the most brutal ways MY SON!!"

"Now Kagome" Fate starts

"DONT NOW KAGOME ME!!! TELL ME HOW YOU WOULD FEEL IF YOU KNEW EVERY ONE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS DEAD ALL BECAUSE SOME ONE WANTED TO PLAY A GAME HOW WOULD YOU FELL IF YOU WATCHED YOUR SON HERE DIE IN FRONT OF YOUR VERY EYES AND HEAR HIS TOURTURED SCREAMS OF PAIN AS HE CALLS OUT TO YOU TO SAVE HIM AND KNOWING YOU COULD DO NOTHING BUT WATCH HELPLESSLY AS YOUR ENEMY CRUSHES HIS BODY!!! Until you know my pain don't you dare now Kagome Me?"

"Kagome I'm really, really sorry honest if mom will let me I swear I'll make it up to you"

Kagome's eyes narrow "And how do you plan to do that?"

"I want to give you a new life completely different from this one here a chance to start over"

"Will that bring everyone back?"

"Well that all depends"

"On?"

"Well you have two choices stay here for the rest of eternity or be reborn even farther into the past with no memory of any of my mistakes"

"What of my friends"

"Oh it will change cause you will have gone further into the past changing their future you will meet them again don't you worry"

"What about my family"

"Oh it will be like you were never born they will be as you remember them but this can only happen if mother gives me permission"

Kagome Max and the quiet Midoriko look at Fate "Well ok but after this you and I will work together to decide the fate of the humans and demons alike"

Max smiles and nods his head before turning back to Kagome "So what is your decision?"

Kagome smiles and stands up "I want a new life"

Max smiles and jumps up and down " I was hoping you would pick that not here's the just of it you're going to be reborn a demon miko"

Kagome blinks "A Miko demon isn't that kinda impossible"

"Yes it is Kagome but I am Fates son the future Fate I can do whatever I please within reason of course" He adds quickly glancing at his mother

"Wait a minute what's the catch" Kagome asks

"Well done Kagome I knew you would catch on" Midoriko yells excitedly "the catch is as a child you will have to find your own protection you will be hunted cause you will be a forbidden child thus will be because of your opposing powers that also means you will have no family to speak of"

Kagome sighs "You can never make it easy for me can you?"

Fate and max smiles "Not a chance now holds still"

Kagome's body starts to glow a silver color and fades slowly away "wait before I completely disappear what type of demon I will be?"

"Fox demon my dear" Fate yells as Kagome completely disappears from view

"Hey" Midoriko calls out "Do you think we should have told her that she will encounter one of her past allies sooner than she thinks?"

"Nope not a chance I've faced her wrath once and I don't want to do it again" Max says

"Well all I can say now is good luck Kagome"

Key- so what did you think? Like it hate it? Need to delete it? Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Kyekye- hello all next chapters is on the way and thank you to all who reviewed

_Thoughts_

**Inner demon**

Last time

Kagome's body starts to glow a silver color and fades slowly away "wait before I completely disappear what type of demon I will be?"

"Fox demon my dear" Fate yells as Kagome completely disappears from view

"Hey" Midoriko calls out "Do you think we should have told her that she will encounter one of her past allies sooner than she thinks?"

"Nope not a chance I've faced her wrath once and I don't want to do it again" Max says

"Well all I can say now is good luck Kagome"

This time

"Wahh Wommy Daddy!!!!" A little female fox demon that looks to be no older than 5 years old in human years cries loudly attracting many demons

"Oh look boys a little fox demon doesn't she look tasty" A voice rings out around the little girl

She looks up to see several pig demons and oni she slowly starts to back away in fear "NO EAVE WE Alone" she cries loudly using what little kitsune magic she learned from her parents before their untimely demise to escape

_Pease, Pease__,__ if there is someone any one out their Pease__,__ help we!! _She screams in her mind as she desperately tries to run away from the demons that are following her

Some were high above the clouds 

A man flies watching over his lands only problem is this was no man but a demon "Sigh when patrolling the lands became so boring?"

The man looks down to see a burning village wondering what has happened to the peace full village he lands

_Finally something to do_

He quickly looks around for any survivors but finding none until he hears a whimper at the edge of the village he rushes over to find a female Midnight Fox demon one of the rarest breeds of fox demons who could control any two elements they choose who were also known to be extinct she was covered in blood from head to toe in her arms she held a head of who he presumed was her Mate "What happened here?"

The woman opens her eyes to reveal coal black eyes that were drowned in sorrow "A horde of demonic bandits attacked this village slaughtering everything in their path my mate fought as hard as he could before they beheaded him and found out what we were took his fur angry I fought them as hard as I could making sure to drown myself in not only my blood but theirs so that my pelt would be of no use to them ...but I'm afraid it will all be for not" the woman gasps in pain

"Why?"

"I have a daughter that I sent away as soon as I started fighting I'm afraid that the bandits or something much worse will find her and kill her"

"HN" (NO it is not who you think it is)

"Demon I can since a caring nature in you would you gives this dying demon one final wish"

"HN"

"Please go find my daughter and take care of her I am sure that in the future she will be of some help to you and your sons"

"I only have one son"

"Oh? Sorry" the woman says with a secret smirk in her eyes

"I will grant your wish but I need a sent"

the woman smiles and let go of her mates head allowing the man to see the dark ocean blue eyes that were once bright and full of life but were now dull and cloud she then pulls a necklace out of her kimono "when you find her she will not be so trusting show this to her and she will come to you"

The man nods and walks into the surrounding forest following the sent on the neck lass back at the village the woman turns to her mates head weakly "it is up to her now please be safe my little Kagome"

Back with the little girl now known as Kagome

Kagome still running for her life in the woods when she sees an small glitter of light hoping it's some friendly persons camp she rushes to it only to trip over a root and land in the clearing she looks up hopefully but was disappointed to find that the light she saw was the light of the moon reflecting off of the water Kagome lets loose a pain filled howl when she tells the tale felling of someone raking their claws down your back

Kagome turns around quickly to see one of the pig demons attending over her blood on his claws he smirks and proceeds to lick his claws clean "My what delicious blood you have maybe before I kill you I'll drink you dry"

"No Pease" Kagome whispers but it falls on deaths ears as the demon attacks her Kagome curls her body into a ball and closes her eyes "Wommy daddy" Kagome whispers waiting for the pain to come but shockingly it never did Kagome opens her eyes to see the demon frozen in mid air Kagome blinks and the demon falls to millions of pieces at her feet Kagome stares at the demon for a minute before looking around to find its killer

"Behind you"

Kagome immediately turns around and looks up to see what she thought was a Kami a man with long silver hair that was held in a high pony tail golden eyes that stared down at her under Neath these eyes was a single purple jagged stripe he was wearing the armor of a high lord and a white kimono under Neath with three swords strapped to his back Kagome quickly figures out that this man is no Kami but a demon and a powerful one at that Kagome jumps to her feet and takes off running but ran into a tree falling on her butt "Pease eave we alone"

The man kneels so that he is eye level with Kagome and holds out a necklace Kagome's eyes widen and tears start to form "I suppose you know what this means?" The demon asks

Kagome nods "Tay gone"

"Yes"

Kagome falls to her knees and cries "No now I gots no were to go"

the man puts a hand on her back and picks her up in his arms "That's not true little one I am a demon of my word and your mother asked me this before she passed away she wants me to take care of you and I will raise you like you were my own"

Kagome looks up at him and he notices that she had her father's eyes "why if you wanted to you could wake we a servant and still keep your word"

the demon looks slightly taken back before a small smile forms on his face "you are very smart for someone your age but you are right but my reasons are my own My mate will adore you for some reason she cannot bear me any more pups and I've always wanted a daughter"

Kagome blinks up at him "you're weird"

"Ha, ha, ha I think you might be right little one" the man laughs

"Wy name is no little one it's Kagome"

"It's a pretty name"

"Tank you what's your name"

"I am Inutaisho"

Kagome's eyes widen and she gasps "Inutaishi lord of the west"

"Yep and now you are Kagome Hyme of the west little sister to my Son and heir Sesshomaru"

Kagome tilts her head to the side cutely "What about Inuyasha?"

"Who?" Inutaisho asks

"Don't you have another son named Inuyasha?"

"No"

"Oh sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

Kagome smiles and buries her face in the crook of Inutaisho's neck "thank you" Kagome whispers falling to sleep

Inutaisho looks at the little girl in his arms and smiles and picks up speed moments later he arrived at his castle in the western lands he quickly woke Kagome up and placed her on the ground behind him soon after he was instantly greeted by his mate "Inutaisho your back early I assume everything went fine" Inutaisho looks to his mate and even after 600 years of being mated to her he still is rooted to the spot by her beauty her long silver hair that had a light blue tint to it when the light hit it a certain way her golden eyes that reflected her every emotion when she let it and shined with the glow of her power and she had a body most female demons would kill for and many did

"For the most it was fine...." Inutaisho starts but was cut off as Kagome suddenly ran from behind him and attached herself to his mate legs her sent showing a slight fear

Inutaisho's mate looks down at the little girl clinging to her legs for dear life her eyes soften when she hears the soft whimpers from the girl and picks her up so that the child may burry her face in her chest She looks up at her mate "Who is this"

"This is Kagome"

"Why is she here not that I mind she is an adorable little fox" she says looking down at the crown of black hair

Inutaisho looks into his mates eyes and sighs "Her village was destroyed and her father killed in front of her, her mother sent her away as she fought off the demons that were attacking the village I stopped to see what was the trouble but by then the demons were gone and her mother lay dying holding her mates head she asked me to care for her daughter...originally I was going to make her a servant but once I saw the little girl I for some reason became attached to her"

His mate is quiet for a second "I can see how that happened you always were a big softy" Inutaisho opens his mouth in protest but his mate interrupts him "Little one are you all right now?"

Kagome looks up from the chest were she had buried her face and nods with a big smile "I is sorry about running into you but there was a bug on my foot and I don't like bugs

"Sacredly cat I can't believe you're scared of a little bug what a weakling" A Young male voice calls out Kagome turns to look at who said that with a glare standing there was a small version if Inutaisho only he had one tail instead of two and two strait purple stripes on each cheek instead of one jagged one Kagome jumps out of the woman's arms and stands in front of the mini Inutaisho

"Who are you calling a cat you puppy" Kagome yells

"You better watch who you're talking to" the young boy growls

"Oh really why should I listen to a word you say you're not any one Important"

The little boy growls loudly "you will show respect to this Sesshomaru"

Kagome turns her nose up at Sesshomaru "no I only show respect to those who deserve it and you don't you spoiled prince"

Sesshomaru growls and tackles Kagome hard to the ground "How dare you speak to me that way"

Kagome grits her teeth in pain from the ground digging into the wound on her back "Get off of me" She gasps out before coughing up a glob of blood which splattered onto Sesshomaru's face and passing out

Mini Sesshomaru's eyes widen in fear and he jumps off of Kagome as fast as he could and reaches out to touch her but was shoved away by his father "Sesshomaru what did you do?!" his mother yells

"I didn't do anything I just tackled her and all of a sudden she started coughing up blood I didn't mean to hurt her I'm sorry" Sesshomaru yells holding onto his mothers pants leg

His mother kneels down so that she is eye level with her son "I know don't worry Sesshomaru every things going to be ok…Inutaisho what's going on here?"

Inutaisho stands up with the bleeding girl in his arms and starts to runs into the palace "I can't believe I didn't notice it before" Inutaisho growls scaring the servants who are walking around the palace as he was headed to the medical ward

"Notice what?" His mate asks running beside him with little Sesshomaru in her arms

"When I found her she was being attacked by a demon I didn't know the demon had already injured her before hand when I saved her"

"But wouldn't you have smelled her blood?"

"Yes I should have but for some reason I couldn't and even now I still can't smell her blood though I'm covered in it "

"But that doesn't make any since why doesn't her blood have a sent?"

Inutaisho bursts into the medical ward and orders the servants to tend to the small girl before looking at his mate and son "Gara that question I'm afraid may only be answered by either her deceased parents or the girl herself"

The three dog demons stand in silence before Sesshomaru jumps out of Gara's arms and walks up to Kagome's bed he looks up to the healer who is cleaning her hands of blood "Is she going to be ok?"

The healer looks at Sesshomaru shock written clearly on her face it passes quickly and she smiles "yes she's going to be fine but…" the healer pauses

"But…" Inutaisho asks

"This girl is a forbidden child"

"Forbidden child? How so she looks like any other elemental kitsune" Inutaisho asks looking over the bandaged girl he has grown attached to in such a short time

The healer sighs "the girl is not only a demon but is also a miko"

"How do you know this?" Gara asks

The healer sits down in a chair "I Noticed something when I was bandaging her wounds and I'm sure all of you have noticed it to the girls blood has no scent…of course it is unnatural to not have a sent in your blood but it is also not unheard of their was one case a long time ago before any of us was even thought of in this world… the one with no blood scent"

"What about her or him was it a demon human… forbidden child?" Gara asks

"It was forbidden like me" Kagome says looking at them from her spot on the bed

"Kagome when did you wake up?" Inutaisho asks

"when the healer said that I was a forbidden child"

"child how did you know the person with no blood scent was a forbidden child" the healer asks

Kagome jumps off of the bed with a big smile "Because I am her great granddaughter"'

kyekye -sorry for the cliffhanger im just now getting back into my writeing grove next chapter should be back up soon please review


	3. Chapter 3

Kyekye-hello all thank you for reviewing here is the next chapter

Last time –

"It was forbidden like me" Kagome says looking at them from her spot on the bed

"Kagome when did you wake up?" Inutaisho asks

"When the healer said that I was a forbidden child"

"Child how did you know the person with no blood scent was a forbidden child" the healer asks

Kagome jumps off of the bed with a big smile "Because I am her great granddaughter"

This time-

"Her great granddaughter?" Inutaisho asks

Kagome nods and starts to take off her bandages "Wait child don't take those off" The healer yells

Kagome looks up to her "Why not? I'm healed" Kagome says showing everyone her back the only evidence of the previous wound was the red angry mark on her back that was fading quickly

"How in the world "Gara says holding her hand to her mouth

"Kagome you have some explaining to do" Inutaisho says "Starting with the fact that you know your great grandmother was a forbidden child like yourself and how you are one"

"Ok But can I have something to eat I'm starving" Kagome says clutching her stomach to prove her point

Inutaisho nods and calls for one of the servants "Bring some food here pronto" the servant nods and runs off returning moments later with a large platter of food "Ok Kagome you have your food now start talking"

Kagome takes a bite of her food and sighs jumping back on the bed were she previously lay "Sigh Ok like the healer lady said it started long before anyone in this room was thought of long before even my great grandmother was thought of were going to go all the way back to the beginning

A Long time ago back when the world was new and there was nothing but peace full animals on the planet one Kami thought the animals needed someone to look after them so she created humans for many years the humans lived without fear

But up in the heavens everything was not so peaceful the Kami or goddess who created the humans turned out to be the most beautiful of them all and thus had many suitors her name was Ellie one day while Ellie was watching over the Humans in which she created she was approached by another Kami or god his name was Vance

As usual Ellie turned his offer down telling him she didn't need any one and was perfectly happy with her creations but Vance was not having it he was enraged goddesses fell at the chance to be with him but she turned him down in favor of the humans she had created he told Ellie before storming off that she was soon to regret her decision but she brushed him off

Many years past and Ellie forgot Vance's threat until one day as she was gazing down at her beloved creations she noticed something was eating her creations left and right angered she went to earth and destroyed the beast only to have many more take its place

She went back up to the heavens demanding to know who was responsible for the demons and was shocked to find out that it was all Vance's doing Ellie ordered him to remove the demons but he flat out refused laughing in her face telling her that there was no way her weak little humans could destroy his demons and that they would continue to kill off her humans till there were none left

Ellie stormed away from him and proceeded to create a defense for the humans which we now call Miko. She made the Miko mere human females with the spiritual powers to destroy Vance's demons. Vance was angry he didn't expect Ellie to find away to destroy his demons so he created stronger ones to fight her Miko and so the battle began

The battle went one for 500 years and at that point both races were dying out and Ellie and Vance decided that they both would create a species of their own that was so powerful that it would completely destroy the other race but as their powers clashed trying to overpower the other a figure walked out.

By Now I'm sure you've guessed that this figure turned out to be my grandmother a mixture of both the Miko and the demon creating the first ever forbidden child who was stronger than both of the Kami who created her She turned towards the war and separated the demons from the humans she took the four strongest most intelligent demons and made them rulers of the four lands North to the wolfs West to the Inu South to the hawks and the East to the Kitsune she then turned to the Humans and gave them the knowledge of how to defend themselves creating demon slayers

Once finished She turned to the Kami to find them pleased with the outcome the Kami left and my grandmother went into hiding eventually falling in love with a black Kitsune and bearing many kits they noticed that none of their kits inherited her Miko powers so she left and went to ask the Kami why and they said that the hate that they felt for each other for the last 500 years materialized into something an evil demon that would be awoken when the next forbidden child was born

My grandmother under stood this and before she left they told her that none of her children would inherit there powers until she was long gone from this world my grandmother was saddened by this fact and went home many, many, many centuries later I was born and the evil I suppose is awakening" Kagome finishes eating the last of her food

Kyekye- hello all I know it's kind of short but at least I got it out hope you liked it I worked really hard on it please leave a review and I will do my very best to get the next chapters out asap


	4. Chapter 4

Kyekye- Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter

Last time-

My grandmother under stood this and before she left they told her that none of her children would inherit there powers until she was long gone from this world my grandmother was saddened by this fact and went home many, many, many centuries later I was born and the evil I suppose is awakening" Kagome finishes eating the last of her food

this time-

"If what you say is true then this great evil will be after you right?" Sesshomaru says speaking up for the first time since they entered the healers room

Kagome looks over to Sesshomaru and walks up to him sitting in the older males lap she puts her hands on either side of his face "Yes your right Sesshomaru but it will take time for him to find me. He needs to gather up his strength after being in a deep slumber all this time"

"I will protect you Ill train as hard as I can he will not touch you" Sesshomaru says with determination deeply laced in his voice

Kagome smiles " And Ill be right their training along side you big brother"

Sesshomaru snaps his head up and looks into Kagome's stormy blue eyes "brother?" Kagome only smiles

"That's right Sesshomaru I'm adopting Kagome into the family. And we will present her to the court as Kagome Taisho Hyme of the West"

Many years later-

"Sesshomaru Watch your back!" A Females voice rings out from the other side of the battle field

A Man with Long silver hair looks over his shoulder at the warning and sends his poison whip out to destroy the demon trying to attack him from behind "Hn foolish demon " the silver haired man we know as Sesshomaru says looking watching his companion slay demon after demon "You've gotten better Kagome" he says beheading another weak demon

A woman with Long midnight black hair that reached her waist and shocking blue eyes smiled one of her bright smiles an taps a demon with the tip of her finger releasing her purification powers turning the demon to a pile of glittering ash "Thanks your not half bad your self Sesshy Maru"

Sesshomaru growls at the nick name that Kagome had issued to him when they were younger "Must you call me that irritating name? It's demeaning"

Kagome giggles as she watches Sesshomaru kill off the last demon "Yes I must..." Kagome trails off as her ocean blue eyes flash white for a split second it wouldn't have even been noticeable if you weren't accustomed to her eyes changing colors like that "Father will be here in 3... 2... 1 Hi father you bring what you believe is good news I hope?" Kagome asks looking at the man who adopted her years ago with an even expression on her face

Inutaisho pouts "Why do I even bother trying to bring you news when you already know what I'm going to say" Kagome and Sesshomaru both raise there eye brows "Don't look at me that way you do and you know it"

"Have you forgotten father I only see clips I knew you were coming and had news but rest assured I do not know the news that you intend to inform us about" Kagome says flicking a bit of glittering ash out from under neath her claws with boredom and turns her head to look at Sesshomaru

"Well that's great but I'm afraid it might not be good news for either of you two and you are more than likely going to hate me for all eternity" Inutaisho says

"Out with it father we don't have all day" Sesshomaru growls

Inutaisho looks at his two now grown up children one a child of his own seed and the other a forbidden fox demon a look of complete seriousness crosses his face "Do you two remember that sorceress that I had battled some time ago?" Seeing both of their nods Inutaisho continues "Well she had cursed me I was unaware of the curse till recently"

Kagome's eyes flash so quickly neither of the two Inu's saw it "And what was the curse" she asks

"That during the week of mating season I would be forced to take a human mate and pup her" Inutaisho says clenching his fists at his side in sheer anger at the long dead sorceress

Kagome's eyes flash again and she bows her head her long black hair hiding her face Sesshomaru looks over to Kagome "Kagome what have you seen?" Sesshomaru asks Kagome lifts up her head to reveal her pure white eyes

"This can not be good" Inutaisho says looking at his adopted daughter in worry "She has never had a vision this long before

Kagome turns white eyes to Inutaisho and Sesshomaru who watch as the white disappears from her eyes leaving her normal blue eyes "Don't worry about me father please continue" Kagome says shaking her head at the look the to males gave her

"If your sure Kagome"

"I am please continue"

"As I was saying a few weeks ago the curse went into effect and I went on a rampage and ended up in a human village there was a woman their she was Hyme of the village her name is Izayoi and because of the curse I was forced to mate her seeing as she was of the most _worthy _Female humans at the time so the bad news is that I now have two mates and the good news is you two will have a brother or sister"

"Brother" Kagome says

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru turn to look at Kagome "excuse me"

"We will have a younger brother"

"did you see this Kagome?" Sesshomaru asks

Kagome nods "yes but I saw this a long time ago the day father adopted me...you remember don't you father?"

A far off look crosses Inutaisho's face before a look of realization replaces it "Inuyasha... you said Inuyasha that's his name isn't it?"

"Only if you decide to name him that the future wont change cause of a name change" Kagome says with a shrug

"No I like the name" Inutaisho says "Now that I think about it your not the only one who mentioned a second son to me your birth mother mentioned it to me as well before she passed"

Kagome nods "It makes since cause she was a seer because her mother was a seer instead of a Midnight fox demon her father was a midnight fox demon and his blood over powered that of her mothers and she turned out to be full midnight fox demon with the powers of a seer that's who I get it from"

"Do you Know when he will be born?" Inutaisho asks

Kagome nods and looks at the moon "In nine months their will be a solar eclipse a that's when he will be born but it will not be so easy to be with her during the birth for her castle will be well guarded during the birth she will be stabbed through the stomach by a man who is in love with her but before she dies Inuyasha will have been born" Kagome takes a deep breath " I cant tell you what happens after that but please father heed my warning this battle with the dragons do it quickly or not at all the weakest spot is to the left of his first foot that is his heart pin him to the stone cliff. Then go to your human mate... I can say no more about that But know this a week before it happens I must leave for a hundred years maybe more then again my timing might be a little off "

"You will not" Sesshomaru growls

Kagome snaps her eyes to Sesshomaru "I must for at that time I will have to choose my two elements and master them before this great evil arrives for I can feel him growing in power and I need to be ready"

" No I made a vow all those years ago to protect you and that no one will ever hurt you and I fully intend to keep that vow and I can not do that if your some were running the country side" Sesshomaru growls

Kagome sighs but doesn't say any thing knowing what ever she says will fall on deaths ears "Come on you two we must return home and inform mother of this news"

Inutaisho's face sets into a pout "do I have to shes going to bite my head off"

"Yes you got your self into this mess now you have to face the consequences" Sesshomaru and Kagome say at the same time"

"Fine" Inutaisho says as he and Sesshomaru form their youki cloud Kagome jumps on Sesshomaru's back and they ascend into the air

Kyekye – hello all I hope you liked it review please


End file.
